Salvation
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Klaus decides to go to a witch to see his future. Bonnie finds out the about her ancestors and realizes her unique abilities that can lead to the destruction of not only Mystic Falls but the world and nature itself, knowing this Klaus wants her all to himself. Can Bonnie overcome her fate or will she fall into oblivion with the prince of darkness? (Re-upload) Klonnie/Bamon
1. Vision

**So if any of you know this is a re-upload of my original Salvation with a new storyline. I just decided to add a bit of Bamon since I ship them also. Of course this whole story will have much more Klonnie! This is my first Klonnie fanfic and I am excited to hear all of your feedback! I honestly wish those who posted on were the real writers for the TVD series because Julie and them are not doing such a great job in my opinion. Well, anyways to start of this story has twist and turns and is my depiction of how Bonnie's storyline on the show could have been better. So enjoy!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaires in any shape or form. If I did there would be more Stelena, Bamon, Forwood and Klonnie. **

It was a humid summer morning with little to no breeze as Klaus stood on the balcony of his abandoned mansion home. Recently, he had been feeling as though he was losing control of the situation in Mystic Falls. Stefan, his once loyal subject who was like a brother to him—finally found the guts to turn against him and steal his family away; _His _ family, the most important thing in his undead life. He was losing control, and that did not sit well with him in the slightest. Now that Rebekah was neutralized, he recently noticed that his anger was becoming even more uncontrollable. Just the other day he ripped the head off of one of his hybrids because they look at him a certain way.

Even though Klaus knew that he wasn't exactly the most gentle and kind person in the back wash town, he knew that if he did not find a solution to his problems soon—he would not be able to complete the plans that he had drawn out in time. Klaus looked out at the orange smoky horizon, his blue eyes capturing the first gleam of the breaking dawn.

"Niklaus?" A voice called to him from the open doorway of his mansion.

"What is it now?" Klaus replied in a harsh and irritated tone. "T-the witch that you asked us to locate sir…she is here." Klaus turned around slowly to face the short, black haired hybrid that stood in the doorway.

Klaus paused for a minute before replying. "Where is she as of this moment?" Klaus asked with a confused look on his face. The black haired hybrid took a step to his left, and with a finger pointed inside of the mansion. "Sitting in your foyer sir."

Klaus slightly tilted his head in curiosity before making his way inside of mansion. When Klaus arrived in the foyer his eyes caught a small frame sitting on the brown sofa facing the back window. Klaus was about to speak when the small and almost inaudible voice spoke up before he did.

"Niklaus…" The woman said. "It's been awhile, has it not?"

A small grin appeared on Klaus's pale white face. He walked around the sofa to face his guest eye to eye. "It surely has Diana." Klaus replied as a sat in a chair facing the opposite side of the sofa.

Diana had snow white skin and blonde hair; almost the exact shade as his own. Sometimes he found it even amusing that she was actually a living breathing human, she was a witch that much was true but sometimes she acted as aloof and dreary as he did. She was an old witch in her late 80s, one of the last witches Klaus new he could manipulate into helping him. Not only that but her powers were useful, she could let him see his future.

Klaus cleared his thoughts as he opened his mouth to speak. "How did you get in here without anyone noticing hmmm?" Klaus as he cocked his eyebrow in fascination.

Diana looked up into his eyes almost as though he was asking a ridiculous question. "I'm a witch remember? Do I need to explain any further than that?"

Klaus chuckled under his breath. "Of course not, however as much as I would like to chat with you about witchy magic tricks I want to know what new information you have for me about my family and my future as a hybrid." Klaus stopped for a moment as he stood up to gather his thoughts. "Its been over a week since Stefan tried to kill my only hope for creating new hybrids, he has been killing my hybrids left and right—up and down and honestly my dear Diana my temper is started to become a little more unstable and lets face it dear—that's not a good thing for anyone!" Klaus roared as he kicked his baby grand piano into the wall causing a simultaneous sound of both falling debris and

un-tuneful music.

"I need a solution and I need it now!" Klaus growled as he daggered his fiery blue eyes in Diana's direction.

Diana did not say a word as she slowly raised her hand in his direction. "It's been decades since you've done so…but would you like to see for yourself what you should do? Would you like to see your future Niklaus?"

Klaus looked down at Diana's hand as she held it unsteadily in front of him. It had been years since he had his future read, the last time he did it was to make sure his father was not any closer to finding them when him and Rebekah were in hiding. Even then the thought of having his future read was unsettling.

"Can't you just tell me what I need to do in order to get what I desire?" Klaus asked with a sneer.

"My dear Niklaus…" Diana said with a cracked voice. "I know what you desire…I know your deepest desires…I see them now…Power…world domination….family….comrades…love…" "Your family is dear to you are they not? You'll get your family back soon enough…but wouldn't you like to see how…before it happens?"

Klaus pondered the thought for a moment. Knowing his fate wasn't appetizing to him in the least, but he needed to know. He wanted to know.

"You can't change your fate Niklaus but at least you will be aware of what comes next." Diana said to him with a crooked smile. "I'll show you the key to your salvation."

Klaus hardened his face before taking a few steps toward the old witch. He brought his hand up to meet her old wrinkled one. "If you try to deceive me in any way Diana…" Klaus said menacingly. "I will not only kill you, but I will also devour that little newborn great-grand child your granddaughter just bore…are we clear?"

"Crystal." Diana replied in return. "Now close your eyes and focus."

Klaus closed his eyes, a humming sound vibrated throughout his body as he saw bits and pieces of his soon to be future. Stefan and his coffins…Elena, Stefan and Damon standing side by side with a look of fear on there faces…Bonnie Bennett pleading and screaming for help from her friends but no one moving a inch to silence her pleas…darkness…fire…a baby crying in the background.

Klaus's eyes snapped open and he jumped a few inches back panting as though he had just finish running across the continent twice over.

"Did you see the key to your salvation Niklaus?"

Klaus continued to pant, still disoriented by what he just saw. He never thought in a thousand years that in only a few seconds which almost felt like hours—that all his ambitions would change completely.

"Bennett…" Klaus said as a huge grinned appeared on his monstrous face. "Bonnie Bennett is the key to my salvation."


	2. Taken

Bonnie was awakened as the bright light of morning shined threw her bedroom window. In the distance she could hear the euphoric singing of birds which unpleasantly reminded her again that it was morning, and morning unfortunately meant school. Bonnie let out an annoyed sigh as she opened her eyes, groaning as she did so. Sometimes she wondered how she was still a sane teenager after everything that has happened. Today she would try and put on a smile, she wanted today to be different.

It was her birthday, she was finally 18 years of age and it was now more important than ever to celebrate her birthday. Still being alive was something to celebrate, after everything that has been going on lately with Klaus and his hybrids; she finally had a reason to feel that her birthday actually had some deep poetic meaning to it.

Bonnie blinked her greenish-brown eyes trying her best to focus on the time on her small purple alarm clock next to her bed on the dresser. It read 9:39am.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie yelped as she sat up fumbling to get out of her bed. As a result she accidently got tangled in the sheets that she was wrapped in, which caused her to fall to the hard wooden floor with a loud thud. She was late to school… again…Alaric was going to get on her case about how she should be on time for class and blah blah blah—pretending to be a teacher when he was actually a vampire hunting yet vampire friendly drunk with issues. She swore he was becoming more and more like Damon everyday, those two spent way too much time together like Fred and Barney or Spongebob and Patrick. Disturbing much?

After Bonnie managed to get herself untangled from her bed sheets her cell phone started to ring. She figured it had to be Caroline calling to find out where she was and why she wasn't at school, Caroline was known for keeping tabs on herself and Elena when they did not show up for their regular high school activities. Bonnie walked to her wooden dresser and picked up her cell phone that was vibrating uncontrollably. That's when she paused and noticed that the name on the screen was definitely not the name she was expecting to see this early in the morning.

With her thumb she pressed the send button and lifted the phone to her ear. "Yes? What do you want Damon? It's kind of early and I have school so if you want me to do some sort of spell or whatever it's going to have to wait until after I get home ok?"

Bonnie concluded as she rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Bonnie!" Damon called from the other side of the phone line. "Bonnie…it's Klaus he wants you to come to the old Lockwood mansion immediately!"

A frown began to form on Bonnie's face. "W-what? What do you mean? What's going on Damon…Damon!" Bonnie began to panic; anything that involved Klaus was obviously not a good situation.

There was a pause before Damon continued. "He's got them all Bonnie…"

"Who? Has who Damon?" Bonnie said as she rushed to her window to look outside for any sign of destruction and chaos.

"Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Sheriff Forbes, and Alaric…he's going to let his hybrids chew them to pieces."

Bonnie shook her head; this had to be a dream it had to be this could not be happening today not on her birthday.

"Tick tock Bonnie my love, time will not wait for anyone." Bonnie froze as she heard the familiar voice call out over the phone. Bonnie finally realized that no matter how much she wanted to be, her 18th birthday might turn into a day that she wish she could forget many years from now.

"I'm on my way…" Bonnie said trying her best to mask any fear in her voice. When dealing with Klaus showing fear would be a big mistake. That she knew for certain. With one large breath and still dressed in her night shorts and tank top, Bonnie flew out of her bedroom and down the flight of stairs as fast as she could leaving the front door to her house cracked open. Little did she know that today might also be the last day she laid eyes on it.

Back at the Lockwood mansion Damon was surrounded by ten hybrids that would not fail to keep an eye on him. The others…Sheriff Forbes, Tyler, Alaric and Matt were all unconscious and tied to trees with chains. They also had over a dozen hybrids keeping watch over them, a dozen a piece that is. So all in all there were seventy hybrids surrounding them all. How the hell did Klaus manage it all he would never know.

Caroline and Elena were awake, but tied up as well. Damon and Stefan were the only ones who weren't. Perplexed on where exactly he younger brother went off to, Damon looked around frantically. For all he knew Klaus was killing him right now, he wouldn't know. He was too busy getting his own ass kicked by Klaus's mob.

"I knew—I knew this would happen!" Caroline said with a high pitched screech. Struggling to get comfortable in the position she was wrapped in. "Every time you and Stefan come up with a plan, something like this happens! Why did you steal his family from him that was pretty stupid of you Damon! Now all of us are going to die thanks to you and Stefan wanting to play hide the Original family of vampire with Klaus the psycho king!"

Damon closed his eyes in disappointment. Maybe what Caroline was saying at the moment was true, but even if she was right he wasn't going to let her know that and he was too beat up to protest about it either.

Elena looked at Caroline and then to Damon. That's when they all hear voices and footsteps coming from behind them. Elena recognized one of those voices to be Stefan's and the other Klaus.

"Stefan!" Elena called out in pain and dismay.

"Yes Stefan…" Damon mocked. "Where did you two go all of a sudden? Went on picnic in the woods? Without me?"

Stefan brown eyes met Damon's blue ones who was still kneeling down in the grass covered with bite wounds.

"Dying already are we Mr. Salvatore? Well don't die so quickly we still need to wait until Miss Bonnie arrives."

Caroline looked eyes twisted in fear as she thought about what Klaus could possibly want with Bonnie.

"What exactly do you want with Bonnie?" Elena choked out through exhausted breaths.

"Why don't you explain that to them Stefan?" Stefan looked to Damon and then to Elena. "I'm sorry Elena, but it had to be done."

"W-what?" Elena said confused at to what Stefan meant by his statement.

"Actually…save it for later Stefan it seems as though our guest has finally arrived." Klaus said as he smiled devilishly. Turning around he set his eyes upon the very thing that he went out of his way for. Their eyes meet immediately. Bonnie stood there in a hot sweat panting hard and uneasily. She must have ran the whole way here Klaus thought to himself.

Bonnie looked around at her helpless friends who were all tied up and surrounded by hybrids. Some big, some small, male and female—but all had the look of predator, a killer…Just like Klaus.

"Hello my lovely?" Klaus said with a charming smile. "Did you miss me? I want to cut straight to the point, I can tell you I am not here to hurt you…however if you do not do what I ask I might be forced to hurt others." Klaus said as he motioned toward his friends, the only two that were fully conscious was Elena and Caroline. The others were out like a broken tail light.

"Do you see all these hybrids? They were instructed to kill every last one of your comrades unless you do one simple thing." Klaus said as he took one step forward in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie stood her ground as he did, she refused to let her hands shake or let her knees buckle—she could not let the blonde hair blue eyed devil she that she feared for not only her life, but the lives of her friends. She had to be fearless; she would not let him intimidate her.

"And what exactly is that?" Bonnie said hearing her voice crack a little.

Klaus walked closer to where Bonnie stood until she could slightly feel the coldness of his undead body sink in and mix with the heat of her own. His eyes still daggering deep into her soul he took his hand and lightly brushed the outside of her lips with his finger.

Bonnie flinched a bit at his touch, but held her ground nonetheless. "What the hell do you want from me?" Bonnie growled in a low tone of voice, showing Klaus that she was not in the mood to play guessing games with him.

Klaus's grin grew wider as he dropped his hand down to his side. "It's simple, Stefan knows the deal…all these hybrids will disappear from Mystic Falls for good, your friends will be released and never harmed again, and I will even throw in a little of my blood to heal the loud mouth, reckless, older Salvatore brother over there…. in exchange for one thing small thing…"

Bonnie exhaled as she tried to put together what the sadistic vampire wanted.

"Let me guess you want your family back?" Bonnie said as her eyes narrowed, waiting for him to reply to her statement.

"Actually…no…" Klaus replied in a sing song voice. Bonnie was caught off guard by his answer, but before she could say anything Klaus spoke once more. "Tell her what I want Stefan."

Stefan's eyes widened and then closed as he looked down at his feet.

"He…he wants you Bonnie." Stefan said. The way he said it had guilt written all over it.

Bonnie's eyes shot back to meet Klaus's once again. "You heard what he said my lovely…I want you." Klaus lips curled into a smirk as he cupped his hands around Bonnie's face who was clearly stunned at what she just heard.

Klaus lowered his head so that his lips were close enough to Bonnie's ear, so close that she could feel his breath—this literally sent shivers down her spine.

"Come with me and be mine forevermore."

**So again this is my first new story in awhile and I only update on request because you know school and all, already keeps me pretty busy! Thanks for reading and remember review to get a new chapter soon!**


	3. Happy Birthday

**All of you guys are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Because you are so awesome here is Chapter 3 very early! I worked almost the whole afternoon on this. Did I forget to mention that this is rated M for a reason? As in there will soon be some yummy naughty Klonnie scenes in future chapters…Enjoy! **

_**Previously on The Vampire Diaries…**_

"_**Actually…save it for later Stefan it seems as though our guest has finally arrived." Klaus said as he smiled devilishly. Turning around he set his eyes upon the very thing that he went out of his way for. Their eyes meet immediately. Bonnie stood there in a hot sweat panting hard and uneasily. She must have ran the whole way here Klaus thought to himself. **_

_**Bonnie looked around at her helpless friends who were all tied up and surrounded by hybrids. Some big, some small, male and female—but all had the look of predator, a killer…Just like Klaus.**_

"_**Hello my lovely?" Klaus said with a charming smile. "Did you miss me? I want to cut straight to the point, I can tell you I am not here to hurt you…however if you do not do what I ask I might be forced to hurt others." Klaus said as he motioned toward his friends, the only two that were fully conscious was Elena and Caroline. The others were out like a broken tail light. **_

"_**Do you see all these hybrids? They were instructed to kill every last one of your comrades unless you do one simple thing." Klaus said as he took one step forward in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie stood her ground as he did, she refused to let her hands shake or let her knees buckle—she could not let the blonde hair blue eyed devil she that she feared for not only her life, but the lives of her friends. She had to be fearless; she would not let him intimidate her. **_

"_**And what exactly is that?" Bonnie said hearing her voice crack a little. **_

_**Klaus walked closer to where Bonnie stood until she could slightly feel the coldness of his undead body sink in and mix with the heat of her own. His eyes still daggering deep into her soul he took his hand and lightly brushed the outside of her lips with his finger. **_

_**Bonnie flinched a bit at his touch, but held her ground nonetheless. "What the hell do you want from me?" Bonnie growled in a low tone of voice, showing Klaus that she was not in the mood to play guessing games with him. **_

_**Klaus's grin grew wider as he dropped his hand down to his side. "It's simple, Stefan knows the deal…all these hybrids will disappear from Mystic Falls for good, your friends will be released and never harmed again, and I will even throw in a little of my blood to heal the loud mouth, reckless, older Salvatore brother over there…. in exchange for one thing small thing…" **_

_**Bonnie exhaled as she tried to put together what the sadistic vampire wanted. **_

"_**Let me guess you want your family back?" Bonnie said as her eyes narrowed, waiting for him to reply to her statement. **_

"_**Actually…no…" Klaus replied in a sing song voice. Bonnie was caught off guard by his answer, but before she could say anything Klaus spoke once more. "Tell her what I want Stefan." **_

_**Stefan's eyes widened and then closed as he looked down at his feet. **_

"_**He…he wants you Bonnie." Stefan said. The way he said it had guilt written all over it. **_

_**Bonnie's eyes shot back to meet Klaus's once again. "You heard what he said my lovely…I want you." Klaus lips curled into a smirk as he cupped his hands around Bonnie's face who was clearly stunned at what she just heard. **_

_**Klaus lowered his head so that his lips were close enough to Bonnie's ear, so close that she could feel his breath—this literally sent shivers down her spine.**_

"_**Come with me and be mine forevermore." **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie's jaw dropped in utter shock, completely cut off guard by what Klaus had just said. She stood motionless and dazed. Did she hear what she think she just heard?

"But you know where my family is too don't you? That was unexpected. Actually I changed my mind…" Klaus said as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "I'll take you and four side orders of Original vampires… if you please." Klaus added sarcastically smiling widely at Bonnie."

Stefan frown deepened when he realized that Bonnie let it slip that she knew about the Original family being held hostage, and now Klaus knew that she knew.

"No way! There is no way Bonnie is going to go with a power hungry, sociopath like you!" Caroline spat as she struggled and tugged at her bindings.

"Ouch…that hurt Caroline and after everything I've done for you too how ungrateful of you." Klaus rebutted.

"Bonnie just ignore this prick, he obviously woke up on the wrong side of reality today." Damon breathed out heavily as he looked at Klaus. "There's no way Bonnie would leave with someone like you."

Klaus took step toward Damon. "Now I remember why I don't like you." Klaus said as his face sunk into a frown. Klaus snapped his fingers and Klaus's hybrids were on him in a flash. Damon yelled in agony as he felt their fangs pierce his skin.

"Stop it!" Elena cried as she looked on in horror.

"Klaus stop!" Bonnie chimed in hysterically. "You're going to kill him!"

"Stop it!" Klaus mocked in a sarcastic tone of voice as he tried his best to hold his composure. "Bonnie my love what do you think? I'll let you call it…do you want Damon to live or die? I know he has done terrible things to you in the past…cause the death of your grandmother, killed your acquaintances, tried to kill you, and that little Gilbert runt as well, and not to mention he is the reason Caroline is a vampire. I think he had enough good fortune, why don't you say I end him for good?" Klaus spoke as he turned to face Bonnie who was still at a lost for words.

"Y- You're just as bad you bastard! And you gave me your word that you wouldn't harm my brother!" Stefan yelled as she leaped forward toward Klaus. Three hybrids were on Stefan in an instant dragging him down to the ground with all their strength. "I'm not harming your brother at all…they are." Klaus replied pointing at the hybrids that still had Damon pinned down to the ground. He was covered in bite marks and blood ran slowly out of every deep embedded hole.

"So Bonnie my dear you never gave me your-" Klaus was cut off mid sentence as Bonnie took the back side of her hand and slapped him clear across the face with all the power she could muster up. The sound echoed throughout the woods; Klaus's head almost seemed as though it could have done a complete round about on his shoulders.

"How dare you! How dare you! You threaten my friends! Harm them…torture them! Then you have the guile to ask me to come with you?…your crazier than I thought!."

Klaus lifted his head to meet Bonnie's unwavering gaze. "You must not be afraid to die." Klaus said in a groan; grabbing Bonnie by her chin harshly he fixed her sight onto his own.

"Friends huh?" Klaus said as he took a few steps backward toward Damon and the others.

"I'm not an expert on friendship…but I believe it goes a little something like this…" Klaus held up one finger. "One…they do not use you as their own personal sacrifice puppet…two, they do not only seem to find worth in you and your powers whenever they need some chores done…three, they do not choose your arch enemy as a lover knowing that he not only tried to kill her, but her best friends, grandmother and boyfriend as well." Klaus looked at Elena and then to Damon with a slight smile. "And last but not least they do not turn their friends over to the enemy…" Klaus shot his eyes toward Stefan. "Even though I had my share of bad reputations with you in the past my lovely Bonnie I have never use you in such a way now have I?"

Bonnie shook her head denial, ignoring Klaus question."How did you know all of that? And even so, its rather amusing how someone like you is trying to convince me of others flaws. Hyporcrite." Bonnie replied in a whisper almost too soft to hear.

"I know everything… for instance today is your birthday correct?" Klaus said as Bonnie stared at him wondering how or from whom he received the information.

"I know everything…and you know that everything I said is nothing but the truth." Klaus said as he made his way back over to Bonnie. "Let me be frank…come with me and I will protect you…take care of you… with me you will not have to hold back on who you really are…what you try to hide... I promise on my life I will never harm you unless provoked—and I'll give you the respect that you deserve as long as you are willing to give it to me in return…you will never have to serve me, you will never again have to see this town that I know you loathe so deeply…And I'll make sure you never ever feel all alone again."

Bonnie's head shot up. She could say that it was her imagination, but she swore that at that moment Klaus was reading into her mind; and that frighten her more than anything. All of her thoughts and emotions that she held in for so long were being put out there on display for everyone to see.

"We have things in common now that I think about it." Klaus said in a callous voice. "I can see it all in those pretty green eyes of yours…that's how I know I'm right on the money…so how about we make this more interesting hmm?" Klaus continued.

"Anyone who thinks Bonnie should come with me in order to spare not only your own lives, but the lives your friends, family and your miserable little town—just nod your head."

"Klaus you are sick!" Elena spat back in anger looking onward to Bonnie who was clearly shaken.

Bonnie stood there. That's all she could do at the moment…she couldn't understand how she got to this point. When did her life go so wrong, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she always had to give up her happiness for others, it wasn't fair that those who meant the most to her either died in front of her eyes, abandoned her, or betrayed her, but now she feared…that she was about to be bargained off like a piece of cattle, by the people who were suppose to care for her the most; the people she protected and saved over and over and over again since the day Damon and Stefan arrived in Mystic Falls. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, it stung; like all the pain and sorrow she felt over the past 18 years of her life were all about to drain out of her. She tried her best to ignore the burning sensation in her heart, but the feeling of loneliness and intense pain just wouldn't let go of her that easily. She tried her best to remind herself that it was for the best…her life for their's…it was only fair.

Klaus looked to Stefan. "Well Steffy? What is your decision?"

Bonnie couldn't look at them. Right now she just couldn't face those people who were voting on her freedom. She knew it their only chance…but why did it feel so wrong?

Stefan nodded his head once, not once bringing his eyes up to meet Bonnie's.

"That's one." Klaus said. "Next! Ah Damon…" Klaus said excitingly as he faced him.

"Go ahead make your choice."

Damon looked up at Bonnie who was standing to the side of Klaus. "Bonnie…" Damon said in a husky voice. "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…" All Bonnie could do was shake her head. She expected that from the Salvatore's, they cared about no one else but themselves and Elena…so it wasn't a surprise to her that they would answer with a yes.

Damon continued again. "Forgive me…but remember my words and never forget them…I promise I will come save you."

Bonnie's head lifted in utter shock. That was the last thing she expected Damon to say. She always thought he hated her so why would he?... "Damon.." Bonnie said as she looked to him. "What-"

Klaus cut their moment short. "Oh please spare me." Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Next! Elena dear it's your turn."

"Go to hell!" Elena barked.

In less than a second Klaus was next to Elena holding her head up by her hair. He tightened his fist as he began to speak. "Do not disrespect me Elena, even though I might not kill you like the rest of your buddy's here…I will make sure you end up paralyzed in a hospital bed for the rest of your life."

Klaus let go of Elena's hair. "Now…where was I? Oh yes, Caroline what do you think darling?"

Caroline's mouth was agape as she looked over to her best friend who looked as though she was near tears. "Think about Tyler…and your mother, do you want your mother to die?"

Caroline shook her head from left to right as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Then say it." Klaus spoke as he looked toward her. Caroline did not speak a word as the tears began pouring out creating a sea of sorrow in her lap. "Say it!" Klaus roared at the top of his lungs. There was a long silence and then Bonnie spoke.

"I'll go with you." Bonnie said softly.

Klaus's eyes widened as he turned to face Bonnie.

"I don't know what you want with me, or why…but I don't really care anymore…just leave them alone." Bonnie looked Klaus square in the face. She held the burning sensation behind her eye ducts. She sniffled a little before resuming.

"I'll take you to your family…" She breathed out. "But once I do you have to give me your _word_ that you, your hybrids and what ever other supernatural being you control will never again step foot into Mystic Falls.

Klaus smiled. Bonnie could see that he was obviously proud of himself. The bastard, she thought to herself.

"Ok, but remember you will always stay by my side—and by always I mean as long as I want you to stay. Understood?" Bonnie gave Klaus an evil look in return.

"Understood." She replied. Suddenly Bonnie couldn't help herself. She focused her powers as hard as she could and directed it all at Klaus.

Klaus closed his eyes tightly and bit the bottom of his lip. Next thing Bonnie knew she was being held up in the air by her throat, with Klaus looking up at her in anger.

"Now I warned you about the respect thing didn't I?" Klaus growled angrily.

Bonnie couldn't breathe or even say a word in response, all she could do was hope he let go of her before she passed out.

Finally, in the knick of time Klaus released Bonnie and she fell to the ground.

"Bonnie!" Elena called.

"Bonnie's fine." Klaus blurted out. "I was just reminding her of her manners, that's all…" He then leaned down and took Bonnie by the forearm. Without any effort he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Time to go love, we have many things to do." Klaus said as he held Bonnie up on his shoulder with one hand.

"Like what exactly?" Bonnie replied in a harsh tone.

"You'll find out soon enough, but I promise… you'll love it…oh almost forgot." Klaus stopped mid step to place Bonnie on her feet.

He then sped over to Damon, bit his wrist and downed his blood into his mouth.

"There we are good as new." Klaus announced.

"Listen everyone…" Klaus continued looking out at all of his hybrid creations.

"This meeting is over you are now free to leave and remember do not come back to this town again."

Just as he spoke those words every hybrid that surrounded them slowly walked turned around to walk away. And before anybody had the chance to blink they were gone.

"That's my end of the deal…now for yours." Klaus turned to look at Bonnie who was still standing where he left her.

"Where is my family?" Klaus asked the nicest way he knew how.

Bonnie did not speak right away. She was thinking if it was really the best idea to give him his family back. Did she have a choice? Of course she didn't, Klaus made his desires clear. Herself and his family…that's all he wanted.

"They are in the old mansion in the woods on the spot where the witches were burned." Stefan interjected.

"Stefan…" Caroline said.

"They are in the basement…I'm sure Bonnie will take you to them."

Klaus nodded and then turned around and made his way toward Bonnie again.

Any other time Bonnie would have a lot to say to Klaus…any other time she would have talked back or made a smart comment…but not today…today she lost; Klaus clearly won, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Come love…" Klaus said as he placed his hand on the small of Bonnie's back. "Lead the way."

"No Bonnie don't go! Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline called out to her, but it was no use.

Bonnie took one last look back to look at the faces of her friends as she and Klaus made their way further and further away from them. Elena and Caroline's eyes were full of tears as they called out to her. Stefan had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but did not look in her direction. Damon was unconscious on the ground. Tyler, Sheriff Forbes, Alaric and Matt were all still unconscious which she felt was a good thing…they didn't need to see this.

They continued to walk together, and all Bonnie could think about was what she could have possibly done to deserve this. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She tried to stop them, but next thing she knew they were hitting the dirt like raindrops.

It began to rain. The air became colder and the sky grew grey. Bonnie could feel the first drops of rain silently fall unto her scalp and run down the sides of her caramel colored cheeks. What kind of future could she hope to have now with the man she despised the most? Even more so than Damon. Bonnie didn't know what Klaus's agenda was with her, but whatever it was it is probably something that will involve hurting others, and herself getting hurt. "I hate you so much…" Bonnie said without looking up at Klaus. "Don't give me an opening to kill you… because I promise… I will take it."

Klaus ran his fingers threw Bonnie's hair as he quietly chuckled to himself. Then he bent down to whisper lovingly into her ear. "Happy birthday… my dear."

**There we go whoo hoo! Chapter 3! It takes longer to write a chapter than some of you might think. This is actually a six page chapter can you believe it? But I just had to update quickly because all of you lovely people gave such awesome reviews! Hopefully I can get another chapter soon. What did you think of Klaus in this one? And what about Stefan and the others? Review **


	4. Royal blood

**So developing this story takes a lot of work, but is worth it. I think it might turn out to be my best one's yet. I wanted to make Klaus into more of a bad guy this time around because I feel like in the show he isn't as evil and scary as he should be. He's suppose to be a narcissistic, sociopathetic vampire hybrid! Bare with me guys. You'll enjoy it. Thanks for all the earlier reviews! Now that I've decided what direction I'm going with this story I'm changing the description. **

**Chapter 4: Royal Blood**

_Egypt 1356 B.C _

_She awoke with a gasp struggling to gain air into her lungs. It was a dream that she has never had before. She was dripping in cool sweat as she slowly recounted in her head the events of her dream. She lifted her hands to her face in disbelief. _

"_Demons?"She said aloud as she lifted her body up with her elbows. She looked around her chambers trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness which engulfed the entire room. Luckily the moonlight helped her to make out every shadow which lurked in each corner; Just the shadows of the furniture, he thought to herself. In relief she allowed herself to breathe in the smell of lavender and take joy in the fact that she was still alive and still in her home. "Egypt… how our God Ra cherishes you so." _

"_Queen Nefertiti…May I come in?" Nefertiti's eyes shot up toward the direction from which the familiar voice was heard. From the distance she could see a talk slender woman standing in the doorway that led into her room. "Yes Amunet, you may enter." _

_Amunet entered the room with a look of concern on her face. "Are you feeling alright my Queen?" _

_Nefertiti shook her head. "I just had a bad dream…nothing to concern yourself about." _

"_A curse?" Amunet said with a tinge of fear in her voice. _

"_Like I said…nothing to concern yourself about." Nefertiti placed both her feet on the cold marble floor. A shiver ran down her body at the contact. _

"_What business do you have with me?" Nefertiti replied. _

"_Forgive me." Amunet said as she bowed her head. "We have word from the oracle concerning your fertility-"_

"_And?" Nefertiti said growing impatient. "Well my Queen….forgive me for saying this…if you wish to punish me I will accept." _

"_Say it." Nefertiti barked in frustration. _

"_She said that the Gods have decided that you are unworthy of baring their children. She called you tainted. You've been trying to conceive with the King for the past two years maybe there is no hope left." Amuet said in a soft trembling voice. _

"_Unworthy?" Nefertiti whispered. Her hands began to shake as she balled them into fists. Suddenly the room became darker and foreboding. Amuet let out a gasp. _

_Nefertiti stood up from her bed. Her chocolate colored eyes started to glow a bright green. At the same moment a huge gust of wind blew through the room causing Amunet fall to her knees in fright. "Y-you're a…" _

"…_.A witch" Nefertiti said with a straining look on her face. "Call it what you will Amunet, I see it as nothing more than a curse." _

_Amunet clinched her teeth trying her best to gather her thoughts. Then she spoke. "This is a gift from the Gods…only the priests are supposed to be able to use magic." _

"_It's a curse!" Nefertiti yelled in anger. _

"_No my Queen, you have been choosen. If we just tell the council-"Nefertiti cut her off. _

"_You will tell them nothing!" Nefertiti yelled. _

_At that exact moment a loud boom of thunder sounded from the heaven causing Amunet to jump to her feet. Amunet then ran as quickly as she could out of Nefertiti's chambers, afraid for her life. Nefertiti watched as Amunet ran down the long gold painted corridor. _

_With a bit of reluctance Nefertiti raised her hand toward Amunet's direction. _

_In a matter of seconds Amunet burst into flames. Her agonizing screams filled the palace immediately, causing the palace guards to come running to her aid. Her screams were piercing… just like a dagger to the heart. Nefertiti watched from afar as Amunet burned with a magnificent blue flame that could only be compared to the beauty of her Nile. _

_With a slight smirk Nefertiti turned around to walk away. "Nothing will stop me from bearing children. This Kingdom will forever belong to the Queen of the Nile…even if I must bed the devil." Nefertiti laid back on her bed and covered her eyes, listening ever so closely to the fading wails of Amunet. Her thoughts began to wander back to the dream. Wait… maybe it wasn't a dream at all. She was accustomed to having visions ever since she was a child. Things see could see that others couldn't. She thought about it for awhile longer before drifting back to sleep she remembered one important detail from her 'vision'. Before falling asleep she was able to whisper one name."Bon-nie?" _

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bonnie awoke in a panic. Sweat dripped slowly from her forehead like sap from a tree. Her heart was beating faster than she would have liked. She wouldn't be surprised if any moment now she would have a full blown heart attack.

"Bad dream?" She heard someone say. It was in that moment that Bonnie looked up and noticed Klaus looking down at her with his sharp blue eyes and an amused look on his face.

Bonnie screamed in surprise, and as a result punched Klaus square in the face. Klaus took on the full force of Bonnie's blow sending his face looking in the opposite direction. As for Bonnie, she couldn't help but notice the sound of the loud crack that echoed throughout the room at the same moment her hand made contact with Klaus' face.

"Argggggggggh!" Bonnie yelled out in pain. As she held her right hand which was throbbing uncontrollably. "Shit!"

Klaus took in a long sigh and looked back towards his beaten and battered witch holding her right hand gently with her left hand as she tried to soothe the pain.

Bonnie quickly began to recall why Klaus was here in front of her, which only proved to helped to make the unbearable pain from her hand even more painful. Trying her best not to start crying like a newborn baby in front of him she closed her eyes tightly. She broke her arm before during cheerleading practice, but this was nothing like that. Her hand was torn to shreds.

"You're in a lot of pain. Let me give you some of my blood." Klaus said in a stern voice.

At the exact same time Klaus uttered those words Bonnie's greenish brown eyes shot up to his own. "Hell no get away from me!"

Bonnie stood up in one motion. She looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in any place familiar. White walls, refrigerator, bathroom, balcony. She was in a hotel room.

She began to panic. If she didn't do something about her hand soon she was afraid she was going to pass out. Passed out alone with Klaus near her? No, she couldn't allow that.

Klaus rose to his feet and walked away from the bed from which Bonnie just awoke from.

"I can't have you awakening our neighbors this early into the morning my dear." Klaus said as he picked up a cup from a nearby nightstand.

Bonnie watched Klaus closely, her breath heightening and her heartbeat becoming slower and slower. She was going to faint.

Klaus looked from Bonnie and then to his wrist. His fangs descended, and his eyes began to glow the yellow hue that haunted Bonnie in her dreams every night since Klaus became a hybrid.

Klaus lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit and as deeply as he could to draw the most blood.

He then readied the coffee mug to catch every drop of his ruby colored essence.

Bonnie fell to her knees. Her vision began to blur and her head became light.

"You have been through a lot in the past forty hours." Klaus said as he made his way over to Bonnie who was slumped on the carpet looking so helpless and afraid.

Forty hours? Bonnie thought to herself as she struggled to look up at Klaus. She could feel what little heat he was giving off. It comfort her in a way, which only managed to make her even more sick to her stomach.

"Drink." Klaus muttered raising the glass to Bonnie lips. Bonnie's dark brown hair fell lifelessly onto her face. Bonnie turned her face away and ignored Klaus advances.

Again she groaned in pain.

"Very well my dear, but remember you brought this upon yourself. Suffer if you must, but try and keep the noise level down to a minimal if you please I've already paid for another night in this grotesquely decorated hotel room and I plan to get my money worth without us getting kicked out prematurely." Klaus took a sip of his blood that was still inside the coffee mug and smiled with satisfaction.

"Screw your hotel room, screw the neighbors and screw you, you thirty year old Justin Beiber looking-"

Bonnie was immediately interrupted when Klaus slammed his rose colored lips unto hers roughly. Bonnie's eyes grew the size of saucers as she struggled to get free. But Klaus wouldn't let her. He held onto her tight with his hand holding the back of her head, bringing her deeper into the kiss.

Bonnie felt a sting of disgust overcome her when she noticed the taste of iron on her tongue. Fuck! She screamed in her head.

Blood began to trickle from their lips onto the floor.

Klaus moaned in satisfaction at the taste of his blood, her lips and the intimacy of it all. God he was sick. And he knew it. However, he enjoyed that part of him.

Bonnie gathered all the strength she had left in her body together and directed it towards Klaus.

In a flash Klaus found himself crashing into the ceiling above, with Bonnie choking wildly below him.

The son of a bitch! Bonnie cursed to herself. He forced her to drink his blood; caught her off guard! And not to mention he kissed her! Damn him.

Bonnie tried her best to spit up the blood, but it was no use it was already in her system. She could feel the pain in her hand quickly reside. The painful throbbing came to a halt, and her heartbeat began to stabilize.

"Try not to get any blood on the carpet love. I just had housekeeping steam clean it. Now if you don't mind can you ever so kindly let me down?" Klaus said in a sarcastic plea.

"I'll think about it." Bonnie replied as she stood to her feet. She looked up at Klaus with a fire burning in her eyes.

Oh yes, she was pissed. Klaus thought to himself. Out of nowhere a melody rang through the room disrupting Bonnie's thoughts. She recognized the tone as the ringtone to her cell phone. She looked around the room and noticed her phone laying on the nightstand on the other side of the room next to the flat screen television.

Bonnie jolted over to the phone which was lighting up and vibrating uncontrollably. Klaus fell to the floor with a loud thud. And before Bonnie had a chance to even touch the phone Klaus was already by her side with it in his hand.

"Give it back to me!" Bonnie yelled as she reached for the phone. Klaus frowned and began to tighten his hold on the phone. With little effort the phone shattered to small pieces and fell to the floor. Bonnie's mouth dropped at his actions. Her eyes met his with a scowl. He was pushing her buttons big time. Bad idea.

"Don't even think about it." Klaus said as he grabbed her by both her hands. "Try anything, and this time I'll break both your hands."

Bonnie could tell he was dead serious. No pun intended. The look on his face told it all.

She looked away from him in her own attempt to try and not burn him alive where he stood.

"Where am I?" Bonnie replied, trying her best to focus his attention on something else.

"You'll find out soon enough." Klaus said as he let Bonnie's hands drop from his. "In the meantime you should get cleaned up, and put on something flattering. We have a long night ahead of us."

Elena slammed the phone down in frustration. She has been trying to get a hold of Bonnie by calling her cell phone, but so far she hasn't been able to reach her.

Damon, Caroline and Matt all watched Elena with a disappointing look on their faces.

They were all currently at Elena's house. They've been there ever since Bonnie disappeared with Klaus almost two days ago.

"D-do you think he killed her?" Caroline said in a voice almost too soft to hear.

"No." Damon interrupted. "If he wanted Bonnie dead she would be dead. He wouldn't kidnap her then kill her, it makes no sense."

"You can save it Damon!" Caroline yelled in anger. "It's your brothers fault Bonnie was taken in the first place he's…he's-"Caroline struggled to find her words, but was cut of by another voice.

"A traitor? Is that what you were going to say Caroline?" Everyone's head turned to the entrance to the kitchen were Stefan was standing in all his brooding glory. "Call me what you want…but you are still alive thanks to me…remember that."

Caroline fangs began to descend and she was on the verge of launching an attack on Stefan when Damon stepped in the way. "Wait Caroline, don't kick his ass just yet I want to hear what Superman has to say for himself."

Elena walked away from the island in the middle of the kitchen and toward Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena said in a questioning voice before coming to a halt in front of him.

Stefan saw the pain in Elena's eyes and felt a bit guilty of that. However, he knew that what he does was the right thing. "Klaus won't harm her. He needs her for something. If she refused to go with him all of you would be dead and buried in Mystic Falls cemetery right now. I bought us time."

Matt lowered his head. "I understand."

"Matt! Don't praise him! He bargained our best friend off to the most masochistic bi-polar hybrid that we know! If anything we should be forcing him to drink cockroach blood until he passes out!"

"Caroline…" Elena said as she walked toward her blond haired friend.

Damon stared at Stefan with his electric blue piercing eyes. "Oh don't give me that look Damon. Now is not the time to act like you cared about Bonnie. After all you two were enemies."

"Doesn't mean that what you did was right." Damon replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Funny...because when I did do what I did, I thought to myself what would Damon do."

Damon was about to storm toward his brother when he was stopped by a ring of the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Matt said looking toward Elena.

"I don't know, I didn't tell anyone else about us being here…maybe its Jeremy, I'll go answer it." With that Elena made her way out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Leaving Stefan and Damon to have the stare down of the century with Caroline and Matt as the audience.

"No time to feel guilty about all you've done now Damon. What ever Klaus has planned for Bonnie might be similar to what he had planned for me, and trust me if it was anything like I experienced with him…Bonnie won't want to come back anytime soon."

As Elena finally made it to the front door the door bell suddenly stopped ringing. "Who is it?" Elena called from the opposite side of the door. No answer. With a loud sigh Elena opened the door only to find two deep brown eyes staring down at her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Elena." Elijah said with a smirk.

**Boring Sunday decided to write a quick chapter to kill some time. The Egyptian Queen Nefertiti has a connection to Bonnie but you'll have to wait to find out how. I know it's not much but I'll put up the next one soon so you guys can try and put together what is going on and what Klaus wants with Bonnie. Trust me you'll probably never guess it :-D**

**REVIEW. **


	5. The Beginning of the End

Bonnie felt dead inside. For the past fourteen hours since her fallout with Klaus all she could think about was how she ended up in this predicament in the first place. She gently padded her hair dry and she looked into the mirror at her red stained eyes and the dark charcoal circles underneath them.

Her friends…and Stefan…they traded her in. That's what her pessimistic side kept on trying to convince her of, but Bonnie knew that there was nothing that they could've done to stop it. Klaus would've killed them all if they didn't comply.

_"One…they do not use you as their own personal sacrifice puppet…two, they do not only seem to find worth in you and your powers whenever they need some chores done…three, they do not choose your arch enemy as a lover knowing that he not only tried to kill her, but her best friends, grandmother and boyfriend as well." Klaus looked at Elena and then to Damon with a slight smile. "And last but not least they do not turn their friends over to the enemy…"_

Bonnie shook her head wildly trying her hardest to knock Klaus's words from her mind. "After all that has happened…why am I even still alive?" She whispered to herself as she looked down to avoid her own pathetic looking face.

"Why indeed."

She heard a voice say from behind her. Bonnie jumped in surprise that someone was listening to her solo conversation, but it didn't take but a second for her to realize who the stuck up voice belonged to.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Bonnie said coldly as she turned to face the muscular blond hair vampire who was standing only five feet away from her looking down.

"Lovely attire." Klaus replied with a smirk as his eyes wandered up and down Bonnie's wet body which was still wrapped in a small towel.

He noted that she had curves in all the right places and a wonderful bust to match. Vampire or not he was still a man, and how could a man ever resist admiring such alluring beauty?

Bonnie's eyes grew narrow in annoyance. "I've never took you to be a pervert Klaus. Then again…never mind, you look like the definition of a pervert."

Klaus let out a small huff. "You were taking way too long so I came up to see what it is that you were doing, but as far as I can tell your just throwing yourself a rather sad pity party."

Klaus took his hand and combed it through his soft curly locks causing Bonnie to draw her attention to him even more. When he's not threatening or killing anyone he looks pretty normal. Bonnie thought to herself before Klaus continued.

Klaus walked a little closer to Bonnie to regain her attention. "You've escaped death plenty of times and you have been through a lot in the last few years. It surprises me how you could even keep up such a facade. It's even more of a surprise knowing that after everything that has happened that you, you haven't taken your own life."

Klaus shrug at the last word almost as though it was completely casual thing to say.

Bonnie looked down toward the ground. He wouldn't have been completely wrong; she did consider taking her own life on more than one occasion. Ever since the Salvatore's showed up things got even worse. She lost her Grams, her dad was never home, she lost a few boyfriends, her friend Caroline turned into a vampire, people were always dying around her, and she was always being used. She had no one to go to in times of crisis and always felt alone. The pain was sometimes so unbearable that all she could do at night was cry herself to sleep just to get away from it all. But here she was…still alive…still going through the same old shit.

"Who even told you about me and my problems anyways? And besides…killing yourself is what cowards do." Bonnie replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her words.

"It's easy to die. The hard part is living." She ended with a sigh as she continued to pat her hair with a towel.

"Now if you don't mind…get the hell out so that I can get dressed!" Bonnie yelled throwing the wet towel at Klaus's face.

Klaus caught it just before it hit his face. With a huff he turned around and made his way to the door. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today love; I'll be waiting in the lobby."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"May I come in?" Elijah said in a gentle tone as he motioned toward the inside of her home.

"Elijah…Uh…" Elena stopped. She wasn't entirely sure if letting Elijah into the house was a good idea. He did turn his back on them and saved his brother. Not to mention he was supposed to be comatose but she figured Klaus woke him up.

"I won't harm you." Elijah said sensing Elena's reluctance. "I came to talk about my brother…and your friend…Bonnie."

"Who's at the door Elena?" Damon called from the kitchen.

"N-nobody!" Elena called back. "Elijah you better go Damon and Stefan will tear you apart if you-" Elena was cut off when a tall dark figure suddenly appeared between her and Elijah.

"Nobody huh?" Damon said in a low callous voice. "Looks like trash to me."

"Ah hello Damon. Long time no see." Elijah replied with a smile.

"Not long enough…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be six feet under somewhere?" Damon remarked.

"I'm not too fond of your rudeness right now, but I'll have you know that my brother has awaken me…but now he is gone." Elijah ended with a sigh a disappointment. "Please allow me to explain everything in greater detail."

Elena looked to Damon waiting for his reply. Damon rolled his eyes clearly annoyed and not the least bit amused. "Fine, but only because Bonnie is involved…try anything and you'll regret it, I'm not in the best of moods lately."

"Are you ever?" Elena said sarcastically.

Damon ignored her comment and stepped to the side allowing Elijah access into the home. "Still as small and cute as ever Elena." Elijah said in an attempt of flattery.

"Everyone is in the kitchen." Elena said as she made her way through the living room.

"Everyone?" Elijah replied as he followed her. Damon fell in right behind, not once taking his eyes off the Original vampire.

When they entered the kitchen Caroline and Matt stood up completely stunned. "No way…Elijah?" Caroline said dumbfounded.

"W-what's he doing here?" She said as she walked closer to him in a threatening manner. Before she took another step Matt grabbed her gently by her upper arm.

"I'm not here to fight dear, merely talk." Elijah said as he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down.

"Yeah don't worry Caroline he's fine, he knows about Bonnie." Elena said trying her hardest to comfort her friend. "Even if he can't be trusted, I still want to hear what he has to say."

"Whatever, just tell us what you know…now." Damon demanded picking up a glass of half empty bourbon and downing it.

"Get straight to the chase eh? I like that. Very eager of you Damon." Elijah remarked before continuing.

"Well… where should I start? The fact that my brother has run away with your witch friend, or the part about him wanting to destroy every human on this Earth for his own selfish gain? Which sounds more entertaining to hear about?"

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bonnie held up the black Vera Wang dress that Klaus bought for her earlier today. He just walked in nonchalantly and handed her the dress as though it was nothing more than a piece of bubble gum.

Bonnie had no idea how he knew her dress size and didn't even want to know.

The weirdest part about It was that he bought a matching Coach purse.

It made her that more uncomfortable, she wasn't use to men buying her stuff. Let alone men she hated. Unfortunately, when she declined the dress and purse he just got angry and as for Bonnie she was in no mood to bicker and fight.

"Weirdo." Bonnie muttered as she slowly got dressed. She hoped that this night would be blood and death free.

Klaus was waiting downstairs in the lobby patiently awaiting the arrival of_ his_ witch. _His _witch…he liked the sound of that. He smiled at his own thoughts and was unable to notice when Bonnie was making her way over to him with obvious reluctance.

When Klaus caught her scent he looked up. His breath caught in his throat for a slight second. She was truly stunning. Her body fit the tight black dress like a sheet to a mattress. Black stiletto heels, diamond earrings, and her long brown hair was pulled back into a beautiful bun. She glided along the lobby like goddess toward him. She was lovely….she was stunning…she was…good enough to eat.

Klaus stood up to greet her as he drunk in her image. "Beautiful…absolutely beautiful. I see I have good taste in clothing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Was it really necessary for you to buy diamond earrings too? I'm not your Barbie." Bonnie said as her hissy fit started to come into full gear.

"I beg to differ love, from now on you are my Barbie and I tend on playing with you for the rest of your life." Klaus said in a soft seductive tone.

Bonnie felt as though someone just punched her in the stomach. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Save it for later love we have reservations." Klaus said as he guided her toward the exit with his hand on her back.

"Just promise me that no innocent people will die tonight?" Bonnie said a she tried casually to escape Klaus's touch. "I can't promise you that…but for you I'll try my hardest…after all you belong to me now."

"You wish. I belong to no one." Bonnie rebutted as they left the hotel.

It felt like hours but it was only twenty minutes. Of course any car ride with Klaus would be nothing but… stale. Bonnie tried to keep her composure as she rode next to the Devil's reject in his shiny brand new black Aston Martin. Show off. Bonnie thought as she watched the buildings past by. That's when she noticed she still had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" Bonnie said aloud as Klaus keep his eyes on the road.

"Los Angeles dear…Welcome."

"C-California?" Bonnie gasped in surprise. She didn't even notice. Even more than that…she had no idea that Klaus was the city type.

"I'm here to meet a friend, so enjoy yourself let loose." Klaus replied as he stopped in front of a large restaurant and lounge."

"Let loose with you? That's a joke right?" Bonnie said with a sarcastic snicker. "Maybe when you regain your libido."

"Harsh love, really harsh." Klaus said as he parked the car and got out. He walked around to the passenger side were Bonnie sat to open the door.

Bonnie got out and before she realized she was in Klaus's arms. "I'll have you know that _we _Originals still have our _needs_…so don't tempt me."

If Bonnie didn't remember how much she hated Klaus she probably would have blushed at his sexual innuendo.

"Do you mind? Your breath smells like HIV positive." Bonnie said taking a step back.

Klaus furrowed his brow and released her.

"You might want to start testing the blood of your victims, who knows what you could possibly have by now."

With the flip of her hair in a sign signaling that she won that battle, Bonnie made her way to the front door of _Spago's. _With Klaus following closely behind.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Klaus and Bonnie sat down at a private table at the obviously _very_ expensiverestaurant. The room was decked out in crystal and brown and gold linen. Never did she ever imagine that she would be able to step foot in one of these restaurants. It was a dream…she only wish she could share this dream with someone other than her enemy.

"Klaus I feel uncomfortable letting you pay for all this. So just make a tab and I'll make sure to reimburse you at a later date." Bonnie said as she took a sip of water from a rather fancy wine glass.

"No need…as long as you are with me you won't have to work or worry about school. I have enough money to buy everyone in this city the same dress you are wearing. We are set for life love." Klaus said as he started to read his menu.

Bonnie almost spit up her water. That much? Who did he kill to get that money? Magic Johnson? Donald Trump? Snooki?

Bonnie pondered this for awhile as she inspected the restaurant once again. Truly beautiful, there was little light, but everyone inside looked so clean and put together.

Bonnie's eyes then wandered to a small table to her far left near the window and almost choked on her water again. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Bonnie said aloud in a school girl voice as her eyes got wider.

"Brad! It's Brad and Angelina Jolie-Pitt!" Bonnie sung causing Klaus to loose concentration on what he was reading and look up.

"Who?" Klaus replied as he followed Bonnie's eyes to the couple in the corner.

Bonnie began to twist around in her seat like a child waiting for an ice cream cone.

"Only the most famous couple in like the world! I have to get an autograph!" Bonnie whined getting more excited by the moment.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "In any case…" Klaus continued. "There's someone here I'm suppose to meet." It was almost like he was talking to himself as Bonnie continued to stare in awe at the celebrity couple.

"In the meantime just order drinks, I've compelled the waiter to give you any drink you desire including alcohol. I should only be gone for fifteen minutes or so. Order appetizers while you are at it."

Bonnie twisted around in her seat to face Klaus once again. "Wait, meeting who?"

"That's for me to know love." Klaus said as he rose from his seat.

Bonnie watched him as he casually walked over to the Brad and Angelina's table. At first she was scared that he might do something inappropriate and readied herself for the worse. But, relaxed when he kept a favorable distance.

"Who are you?" Brad said as Klaus came closer. As Klaus came closer so did their obvious bodyguards. "Paparazzi?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. However…" he said while looking into Brad's eyes and then Angelina's. "You see that lovely young lady over there?" Klaus said as he pointed to Bonnie. "I want you to keep an eye on her. If she tries to leave break both her legs…"

Angelina and Brad repeated his words. "Break her legs."

"Yes." Klaus replied. He was about to walk away before he remembered something. "Oh and I also want you to give her both of your autographs while you are at it. That will be all."

Klaus then walked away from their table and back to where Bonnie was sitting. "Very nice couple." He said as he walked past her and out of the restaurant.

Klaus didn't like the idea of bringing Bonnie out with him on his errands, but the easiest way to keep her safe was to bring her with him.

Klaus walked into an alley that was adjacent to the restaurant. There he saw a lone figure standing in the darkness in a white cloak.

"How dramatic." Klaus said to himself as he walked closer to the figure.

"Hello Mr. Niklaus." The figure said in a voice which sounded like that of a woman. "You can stop right where you are."

Klaus came to an abrupt halt just three feet away from the cloaked figure.

"And you are?" Klaus said questionably.

"It doesn't matter…all that matters is that I have a message from…her."

Klaus balled his fists tightly. "You mean Nefertiti?"

"Shush! You mustn't say her name aloud." The woman replied harshly

"Oh? And what is a dead Egyptian queen going to do?" Klaus spat back.

The cloaked woman suddenly stopped talking. Klaus looked at her puzzled. He was able to catch a glimpse of her brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Silly boy."

A voice chimed out. Klaus immediately noticed that the voice was coming from the woman, but the voice was different…no longer shy, and shaky. It was stern, powerful and graceful.

"I might be dead but I still have ways to get rid of you…don't forget that."

Klaus grinned in excitement. "Ah my dear Nefertiti, forgive my rudeness."

"For now, you are forgiven thee." Nefertiti replied. "Now, where is the girl?"

Klaus crossed his arms defensively. "She is safe and with me now."

"Good." She continued. "Now, we can continue with our plan."

Klaus becoming a little more uncomfortable than he was willing to admit took a step back. Her aura was over powering him.

"You know what to do from here on out boy…if you fail I would be more than happy than to possess the girls body and settle it myself."

"That would require a lot of preparation and coercion…she's not that easy you know." Klaus replied.

"And what's your plan exactly? Woo her? Wed her? We haven't the time for such nonsense. And besides you know that would be impossible…considering you are her enemy."

"Fine…" Klaus interjected. "If my way doesn't work we'll go with yours. I don't like the thought of forcing people I find interesting against their will, but if it must be done. It will be."

"Very well." Nefertiti agreed.

"Besides…" Klaus began. "How do you even know that she's your kin? And if so why her? There must be hundreds of others related to you. Why Bonnie?"

Nefertiti giggled wickedly, "She reminds me of myself and she is a direct descendant…not to mention she is an acquaintance of yours…I think it works out perfectly."

Klaus sighed. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, but if it meant he could somehow be even the slightest bit happy he would gladly take it. "Understood."

"Good...one day Niklaus this country will be mine and you, you will sit on my left side as my King."

"I'm looking forward to it." Klaus said with a sly grin.

**Well there we are its getting down to the wire! What did you guys think? I love reviews because it gives me feedback on whether I should keep it going or not. Thanks for reading!**

***Okay so I forgot to put a description of who Queen Nefertiti really was in reality, so here is her Bio courtesy of Pbs. . **

_**Queen Nefertiti B.C 1370-B.C 1330**_

**_The most powerful woman in Egypt since the Pharaoh Hatshepsut 100 years earlier, Queen Nefertiti was as influential as she was beautiful, a partner in power with her king, Akenhaten. _**

_Nefertiti had many titles including Hereditary Princess; Great of Praises; Lady of Grace Sweet of Love Lady of The Two Lands Main King's Wife, his beloved Great King's Wife, his beloved, Lady of all Women; and Mistress of Upper and Lower Egypt.___

Although Nefertiti was not born of royal blood, she had grown up close to the royal family. Some evidence suggests that her father was the powerful courtier Ay, advisor to three pharaohs, including Akenhaten Nefertiti's husband. Like him, Nefertiti would prove to be a key player at court.

**_Hell hath no fury... _**__

During her marriage to Akentaten, Queen Nefertiti stood with him at the head of the new regime. Carved images on ancient temples show her killing Egypt's enemies - previously only a role given to the pharaoh.

When Akenhaten moved the government from Thebes to Amarna, Nefertiti moved with him. She was a full participant in important religious ceremonies: when Akenhaten appeared in public to make religious offerings to Aten, the sun god, Nefertiti performed them with him. And when Akenhaten ordered colossal statues of himself, he would order statues of equal size for his 'Great Wife'.

Nefertiti was seen as second only to the pharaoh himself.

**All you need is love **

The reason for this may have been simple: love. In an age when marriages were arranged for political reasons, the partnership between Akenhaten and Nefertiti seems to have been unusually romantic. Nefertiti is also the only Egyptian queen that we know to have been lovingly described by her husband, the pharaoh.

Their home life appears to have been a happy one. She bore Akenhaten six daughters and images still exist of the pharaoh and his wife kissing and playing with their children.

**The vanishing ****  
**  
All appeared well. The move to Amarna was a success and life seemed good. Then, in the twelfth year of Akenhaten's reign and at the height of Nefertiti's powers, she vanished from history altogether. Until 1822, when scholars learned how to read hieroglyphics, she simply ceased to exist.

_About Year 14 of Akhenaten's reign, Nefertiti vanishes from the historical record. There is no word of her after that date. Theories include sudden death by a plague that was sweeping through the city or another natural death. This theory is based on the discovery of several shabti fragments inscribed for Nefertiti (now located in the Louvre and Brooklyn Museums)._

_A previous theory that she fell into disgrace is now discredited, since the deliberate erasures of monuments belonging to a queen of Akhenaten have been shown to refer to Kiya instead._

_During Akhenaten's reign (and perhaps after), Nefertiti enjoyed unprecedented power. The Corgency Stela may show her as a co-regent with her husband. By the twelfth year of his reign, there is evidence that she may have been elevated to the status of co-regent. equal in status to the pharaoh. It is possible that Nefertiti is to be identified as the ruler named Neferneferutan. Some theories believe that Nefertiti was still alive and held influence on the younger royals. If this is the case, that influence and presumably Nefertiti's own life would have ended by year 3 of Tutankhaten's reign (1331 BC). In that year, Tutankhaten changed his name to Tutankhamun. This was evidence of his return to the official worship of Amun, and his abandonment of Amarna to return the capital to Thebes._

**Found again **

Despite this breakthrough, Nefertiti remained faceless for almost another century, until 1912. A German archaeologist called Ludwig Borchardt was digging through the remains of Amarna and found a life-sized bust of the long-dead queen. As Borchardt recorded in his diary, "Description is useless, see for yourself." Nefertiti lived up to her name, 'a beautiful woman has come'.

Today, scholars still don't know exactly why she so suddenly disappeared from history more than 3,000 years ago.


	6. C'est la vie

**As you guys might have imagined this story takes place when Stefan is in Ripper mode and before Elena or Bonnie's mom is turned into a Vampire. Mainly because I stopped watching the show; I didn't like how they were treating Bonnie, I don't like how the writers are writing the series so I'm as always going with MY version of TVD. **

All mouths were agape and staring at Elijah as an air of shock and disbelief filled the room. Elijah stared back at them rather calmly waiting for a reply; it was no surprise to him that Damon was the first to speak out.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Klaus taking over the world? What is this DC comics?" Damon scanned the room pretending to search for something. "Okay Elijah, where is Aston Kutcher, because I swear we are getting punked right now."

Elena who was standing next to Damon pushed against him as a warning. Damon responded and quickly ended his teasing.

Elijah took in a breath before speaking. It wasn't the response he was looking for much to his chagrin.

"It's no joke Damon, this is serious…my brother it planning something horrid and I need your help to stop him."

"Wait! How do you even know anything about this?" Caroline interjected.

"Yeah where exactly did you get this info?" Matt added.

"From me." A voice claimed from nowhere.

All eyes immediately shot up towards the direction of the voice. In the corner of the room stood Stefan who was sipping on what looked to be whiskey. His eyes screamed annoyance, but his demeanor was calm and collected. To everyone there he probably looked like a brooding jackass, but he didn't care. Approval from the Scooby gang was the last thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry what?" Elena asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"Son of a bitch…" Damon growled. "You set us up didn't you?" Damon was now face to face with Stefan staring into his eyes with deep scowl on his face. No one saw when Damon made his way across the room save for Elijah and Caroline.

Damon fists tightened, he was ready to strike Stefan in the face but decided against it for the moment. He wanted to know hear his side of the story before he punched his lights out.

"Still getting worked up Damon? Is it possible you are just trying to please Elena again? If so please spare us the crap and let me continue." Stefan said as he stepped away from Damon.

For once Damon was left speechless as Stefan began to explain his part of the story.

"Yes….this whole thing was a setup." Stefan began.

"You bastard!" Caroline screamed as she sat up from the couch ready to pounce on Stefan. Elijah grabbed her before she had the chance.

"Calm down and listen." Elijah whispered into her ear.

Stefan winked at Caroline who was seeing shades of red, purple and blue. All of which she imagined covering Stefan from head to toe.

"Why Stefan?" Elena asked in a shaky voice as she let her tears fall.

Stefan continued. "This isn't about just Mystic Falls anymore, I don't know why or how, but Klaus has come up with this alternate universe in his head which leads him to believe he can conquer the planet. Cliché I know, but it's true." Stefan inhaled a breath and paused for a moment.

"Yes, this is still about him wanting hybrids and yes he still needs Elena to do that, but I'm afraid that he has found out another secret that can help him get what he wants…something to do with Bonnie."

"Which is what exactly?" Matt said with a trembling tone.

Stefan looked to Matt and then to Elijah who was now sitting next to Caroline and Matt on the couch. Elijah nodded his head.

"I think my brother knows a little bit of this story pretty well since he was close to Emily and her bloodline." Stefan replied as he looked towards his brother who was keeping his distant from him in the opposite corner of the room.

"Klaus and Elijah's mom was the Original witch; which means she was the first Original vampire and witch, but as we all should know witches go farther back before Klaus and Elijah's family…as far back as Egyptian times. I've found out where the Bennett line began, and apparently according to Klaus it began in Egypt. Egyptians were huge practitioners of magic and it is said they received their gifts from their many Gods. Whether it is true or not we still haven't figured it out; but I was told that the first Bennett witch was 'the first witch' as in the first witch that was able to pass a legacy of power down her bloodline."

Everyone concentrated hard on Stefan's words. Damon closed his eyes as realization began to dawn upon him.

"B-but I still don't understand why Klaus would want Bonnie." Elena said trying to hold her tears back.

"I'm gonna get their babe if you would just shut your mouth and listen." Stefan replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

Elena's eyes got big at Stefan's rebuttal. But she did as she was told and continued to listen silently.

"The Bennett line was a mistake. It should have never been created, but somehow it was by a queen named Nefertiti-"

"No freakin way!" Caroline shouted out, obviously the first one to put the puzzle pieces together. "Bonnie is related to the Nefertiti? As in the queen of the Nile? That is bad ass!"

The group broke out in a big sigh again overwhelmed with Caroline's tenacity.

Caroline looked at everyone's faces as her sudden out burst was clearly unexpected. "I was only trying to lighten the mood." Caroline admitted as she reclined back into silence.

"It won't be so bad ass once my brother brings her back from the dead." Elijah informed rather somberly.

"Say what?" Caroline replied abruptly.

"Woah woah woah hold on!" Damon said as he waved his hands in the air. "Time-out…bring her _back? _How the hell could he ever manage that?"

"It's because Bonnie _is_ Nefertiti's reincarnation." Elijah blurted out suddenly and nonchalantly. "Of course…we do not know if she even realizes it yet."

If Damon's didn't already know that his heart had no heartbeat he would have swore it just skipped a beat. His realization just came to light. "Shit." Damon cursed aloud as he remembered Emily's words_._

_Protect my bloodline Damon and in exchanged I'll help you get your Katherine back…but remember the females must be protected at any cost… watch them, less you wish for your eternal life come to an abrupt end._

Those words had no meaning to him until now. Stefan and Elijah's words finally confirmed what he was thinking since this whole thing began.

Elena looked at Damon puzzled. "What's wrong Damon?"

Damon ran a hand slowly down his face. "I just remembered what Emily said to me a long time ago…Protect my bloodline and in exchanged I'll help you get your Katherine back…but remember the females must be protected at any cost… watch them, less you wish for your eternal life come to an abrupt end...I think this is what she meant. She wanted me to protect her children because she already knew about her bloodline and probably knew that something like this could happen, but it's only a guess…"

Damon looked to Stefan who was gazing at him with a victory smirk. "And to finally answer your question brother I am worried for Bonnie because I do care for her…. after all she saved my life many times…and…I did help to bring her into this world."

"Huh?" Elena said with a look of bewilderment.

"I am so confused right now." Caroline added.

Damon looked at everyone's faces before he began. "I didn't remember it lately for some reason up until now, but it started eighteen years ago…I was already protecting Emily's bloodline from afar as she and I promised I would. One day I decided to visit Mystic Falls so that I could over see Abby's birth-"

"Bonnie's mom?" Matt said.

Damon nodded his head. "Yeah…For years I made sure to keep track of Emily's main bloodline with her words still ringing in my head from time to time. Somewhere deep down I always felt as though she was warning me about something, but I wasn't completely sure. So I decided to pay Abby a visit, but when I got to Mystic Falls she was being attacked by a bunch of rogue vampires in the woods…" Damon rubbed his temple in remembrance before going on.

"I saved her. She was in pretty bad shape so I gave her some of my blood…then out of nowhere she went into labor. I would've rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. She was unconscious and going into labor…she should've died that day, but by some miracle she lived. I had to deliver her baby right in the middle of nowhere. Sure, I did ponder the idea of leaving her in the forest, but like I said at the moment I remembered Emily's promise and her words to me so I delivered Abby Bennett's child and when the child was born I took her straight to the Mystic Falls hospital and left her there."

Elena's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and Damon couldn't decipher whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Now you know the true story of how Bonnie was born." Damon ended.

"So why have you treated Bonnie like an errand girl until now Damon?" Stefan asked in sly curiosity.

"Because…" Damon shouted sharply. "I didn't remember who Bonnie was until I saw her mother Abby and made the connection. After the day Bonnie was born I stopped trying so hard on keeping tabs on her family…"

"In other words you were losing hope." Stefan said as a matter of fact.

"Damon…why didn't you tell us?" Elena said in a hurt tone.

Damon held up a finger to Elena to stop her. "Elena don't even." He said without so much as eye to eye contact.

Everyone was silent for a minute as they tried to absorb all that was said.

Elijah got up from the couch and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well now, we still do not know what my brother's true intentions are with Bonnie, but it might have something to do with her bloodline."

Damon crossed his arms as his gazed transfixed on his ripper brother and his enemy. "How do we know we can trust either of you? Stefan is in ripper mode right now he is suppose to obeying Klaus's demands not spilling the beans all over this cheap carpet."

"Hey." Elena said as she responded to Damon's insult.

"So…"Damon breathed out as he walked closer to his brother until the were once again face to face. ""Why would Klaus allow you to tell us this information?"

Stefan took a step closer to Damon his eyes beaming with amusement.

"Because brother dear…he gave me permission."

"He told me to tell you that if you asked why he told me to tell all of you…to tell _you…_" Stefan pointed a finger into Damon's chest_."_That the answer is very simple…none of you will be able to make it out alive by the end of it all anyway."

A crooked grin painted itself on Stefan's face at those words.

"C'est la vie."

**Now you know why Damon was acting so protective and concerned for Bonnie and I am so happy to share it with you! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter I might begin writing it sooner than later. Give me another day or so for the next chapter. If would please give feedback I would surely love it!**


End file.
